Girlfriend
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Edd is dating little miss perfect... Nazz. And Marie is getting sick of it. Songfic ; Rated T for sexual themes and 'bad' language - -


**Hey guys, I was listening to my ipod last night when this song came up and my first thought was EddxMarie! This is my first song fic, so don't be too cruel... This story is in Marie's pov.**

**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or the song!**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I stared with complete jealousy as that stupid blond Nazz leaned into Edd why she sat on his lap at the lunch table. He grinned a impish smile at her as her fingers danced across his arm that was currently wrapped around her waist. I hated that little blond _bitch._ Her with her perfect blond hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. I know she isn't right for Edd. Edd belongs to me. _I _ should be the one sitting with him at lunch. _I _should be the one in his lap. _I _should be the one who got any and all of his affection.

Edd suddenly looked at me. A confused look in his ocean blue eyes I loved. He quicky reverted his eyes back to the _prize _seated in lis lap. But I saw a flash of annoyece in them. It was only there for a split second. But I saw it. He was getting tired of little miss perfect. I knew it was time to make my move.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Edd was so good looking. He was so tall, at least 6'2. I always had like my guys tall. So much more room to explore. I wanted Edd. I needed him. I was going to get a piece of him today whether he wanted it or not. I waited for him to come to his locker. I knew he would, he always went to his locker after math class. I should know, I've followed him to it most days. I didn't expect _her_ to be with him though.

"Hello Marie" He greeted me polietly. Sending my heart into a caotic race. I combed my fingers through my hair, to look uninterested and uncaring, or at least cool.

"Edd, hurry up. I want to get to the school cafe before the the line gets long" Nazz whined. Did I imangen it, or did Edd look totally pissed off.

"Wait a minute Nazz. It's rude to leave a conversation, and as you can see. I'm talking with Maie here." Edd sighed.

"Well fine. Keep talking to the trailor trash. I on the other hand am going to grab a coffe." Nazz huffed before walking away from them.

"I'm sorry about her..."Edd apolagized.

"I'm sorry too" I snorted.

"So what brings you over here Marie" Edd asked. I smirked remembering my plan. I hastley shoved him agisnst his locker, both of my arms on either side of him. Keeping him pinned. I shoved my mouth on his. Determined to prove to him which girl could bring him more pleasure. He flinched, but I could feel him giving in. I pressed myself into agianst him. Forcing him to let out a thin moan as my tongue tickled the back of his throat. I finaly released him and noted the beads of sweat rolling down his face. I leaned into the side of his face and whispered.

"You know what dreamboat, your girlfriend is such a bitch" I gingerly licked away the salty sweat away from the side of his face, before shouldering my way through the hall... Leaving both me and him despret for more.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

I can see the way Nazz trails her fingers over Edd's chest as they sit under the oak tree. They can't see me in the branches with the tree's thick leaves hiding me. But I can see them. I wince as Nazz starts to suck on his neck, which will obviosly leave a hicky. What a total slut.

Though even i dreamed of leaving hickies on Edd. I dreamed of our tongues fighting each other for dominace, even though it was clear who would win. I wanted him so badly... I wanted _all_ of him. I wanted to shatter whatever innocence he had left. I wanted him to get dirty on my behalf. But that would never happen while he was with that whore.

I stared as the blond smacked her gum and rolled her eyes in preppy way as he drones on about a lecture I coudn't hear. I felt cold fury run through my viens. I would do anything to hear my little Edd lecture me, of course, i would later return the favor and given him a certian lecture about what to do with me in bed later on...

Soon they left, leaving my lost in my dirty imangings. I soon walked home, where my sisters greeted me.

"Man Marie, you need to stop giving your self grief. You need to stop following Edd around when he's with Nazz. You'll only lose hope" Lee sighed.

"Don't worry Marie, you'll have yer Edd someday" May snorted. Lee nodded in agreement. I only hope it will be soon. Before that little cheerleader takes whats rightfully mine.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Nazz was a complete and total skank. I know Nazz has been trying to bed my Edd constantly. I sure hear her complain about his stubborness enough to her friends. I smirked at the thought f how much more _persuasive_ I could be. I estemated it would take me half the time to get into his pants as it would her.

I knew I could treat Edd better than she ever could. And I damn know I could bring him much more pleasure. I just had to prove it to him.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

I waited till he got to school. I had to wake up three hours earlier than i usualy do to surprise him when Nazz was around. No wait... I never want to hear name agian. From now on I'll refier to her as slut, whore, skank, and anything resembaling.

Finaly Edd showed up. I saw him looking stait at me, before he sharply turned his head another direction. A faint blush rising to his cheeks. Telling me he was thinking about the last time we _'talked'_ when Na- the slut had ditched him for her daily cup of joe. I walked up to him and flirtatiusly badded my eye lashes at him.

"Hello Stud muffin" I cooed.

"H-Hello Marie" Edd studdered, his poliet ways forcing him to respond. I yanked the neck of his shirt brining him to my face.

"You know, I could do you so much better than your little cheerleader could" I smirked. Dragging mu tongue over his lips. Begging for entrence.

"Marie...I-" He stopped short when his cell phone rang. He gingerly took the phone out of his pocket to look at the I.D. number. I guessed it was the blondie when he grimanced.

"Look Nazz..." He grumbled.

"I know I was susposed to meet you at your house this morining... Listen I need to... But I have... Look Nazz..." He griped to his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes in his direction. He smiled slightly.

"You better go Cutie Pie, your master is calling" I huffed, He flinched. I must have struck a nerve because he yelled into the phone-

"I have to go Nazz, I'll just see you after school!" He hung up his phone and stared at me. I took this as an invatation and stepped closer but he pushed me away.

"I'm sorry Marie... I just... can't" He sighed appolegeticly before turning around and heading twords the library.

"Just wait Edd... you will be mine." I vowed.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

I leaned agiasnt the kitchen counter, phone plasted agianst my ear. I was talking to my best friend Zara. Who still lived in the small town ma and my sisters moved from.

"So, have you been able to tap your little nerdy boy toy yet" She snickerd from across the phone. I held back a sigh. Not wanting to let her know that was the fathest thing from we were doing.

"No, not yet Zara, he's a little preoccupied with other things right now" I replied. It wasn't techincly a lie.

"That sucks. Well with looks like yours, he can't hold back for long" She laughed.

"_Unless you have someone goodlooking as the blond skank"_ I thought to myself. But awsered back-

"Hopefully"

"Well, got to go, talk to you later Marie"

"Ya... later Zar" I hanged up feeling empty. Wondering if i would ever beable to tall Zara about me and Edd's _relationship_ without lying.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Science was a complete bore... Even when I had my Edd to stare at the entire hour. Staring at him wasn't the same when blondie was all over him the whole hour. I gritted my teeth every time she got on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear. I _hated _seeing her flirt nd tease with _my_ Cutie-pie.

I saw Edd glance back at me for a spit second. Wait... was that _longing_ in his eyes. Or did i just imagen it. I smirked, took out my pen and paper, and wrote a messege, that would convay my feeling as such. I gracisly planted the note in his hand. I wish Lee and May could have seen the look on Ms perfect's face. It was priceless. What was on the note... Easy, it's what i wanted tell him ever since he started dating that tramp. _**I want to be your girlfriend...**_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
[repeat]_

After Science, I started my walk home. I heard a wail behind me.

"Marie... Marie wait up" I turned. Racing behind me was Edd. I gave my sisters the signal to get the hell away... Thankfully they listend.

"So you got my messege" I smirked.

"Lound and clear Marie... Loud and clear" Edd laughed. I quickly took hold of the situation... By pinning him agianst a nearby tree.. and gridding my hips into his. He very much returned the favor.

"What about Nazz" I asked... hating the sound of her name on my tongue.

"Nazz who" Edd asked as I let my body fit into his... He did everything I ever dreamed of doing and more. That night he showed me all too well how much he forgot his now _ex_ girlfriend.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

Hey! Hey!

Edd is now mine Nazz. I think we know who finally won. I took everthing my honey muffin never gave to you. He's not as shy as I expected him to be. Well, lets just say the facts about be and Edd arnt fiction anymore.

**Sorry if i offended any Nazz lovers... I have no problems with her. But this story is in Marie's pov, and she's not going to have the nicest things to say about her :P **

**Peace out :3**_  
_

**Oh, and I'm a review whore, so if you could, please press the review link below ;) you know the one**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**.l.**


End file.
